


Finding What's Lost

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x04, Dialogue Fic, Episode Related, F/M, Friendship, Loyalty, Missing Scene Fic, Penance - Freeform, dialogue only, episode reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: Oliver and Felicity talk about Oliver's loyalty to John and their worries over missing Rene. 
Episode reaction/missing scene fic for 5x04 "Penance".





	

“Staring at those screens isn’t gonna make Rene come back any sooner.”

“I know.”

“Everyone’s gone home. Maybe you should too.”

“I can’t, Felicity. I...I _can’t_. I need to find Rene...and besides, I live here, anyway. It’s not like I have an actual home.”

“Oliver...”

“I have to find him.”

“I know you do. And I want to find him too. You’re not the only one who’s out of their mind with worry right now.”

“Are you and Rory okay?”

“Don’t change the subject.”

“I’m just asking, Felicity. I want to know if my team is getting along, that’s all.”

“Really?”

“Yes!”

“C’mon....”

“Felicity, I don’t know what you want me to say. I thought we - we’ve had a really good thing going, you and me. It works. I like it.”

“And?”

“I wanted to know about your thing with Rory because I care about you. _Both_  of you.”

“We talked. He’s - he’s a really sweet kid. Honest. Genuine. He’ll be a really great addition to our team.”

“I’m glad.”

“I’m sorry I got mad about your whole ‘break John out of a high-security military jail’ thing. I just...I don’t know why I yelled, really. It’s not any of my business.”

“It is. He’s your friend, too. You’re allowed to worry about what happens to him, and - I just really wanted to do something to help him. To help his family, Lyla and John Jr. He’s stood by me all these years....I couldn’t let him rot in prison for something he didn’t do, or to let him punish himself unnecessarily for something he did do and believes he should do his penance for.”

“He’s lucky to have you, you know. You’re....you’re so great, Oliver, really. The way you stuck your neck out like that - it’s brave. Not many people would do the same.”

“You did.”

“When...?”

“You drugged me in Nanda Parbat, to stop me from giving myself up to the League.”

“Yeah, probably not one of my best-thought-out plans.” 

“I’m still grateful you did it. That you tried. I guess I learned that lesson from you.”

“I don’t think so. You’ve always been brave. After everything you’ve _been_  through? It takes a hell of a lot to keep standing, to keep fighting, but you did and you do. You’re the Mayor now. You have these kids looking to you for inspiration and guidance, people who _admire_  you. But you never forgot where you came from, your roots. Family, the city. Takes a special kind of person to stick to all of that.”

“Thank you, Felicity.”

“Just doing my job. We’ll find Rene, I promise. But please, get some sleep, okay?”

“Okay. Okay, I will.”

“Good. G’night.”

“’Night, Felicity.”


End file.
